King
|Kingu|Literally King}} is the current president of Rosewood Academy , and the king of the country where the story takes place. Appearance King is an old man with a relatively tall structure, standing roughly a foot taller than Blade. He has long, white hair reaching to his neck bone while two small tufts hang free above his forehead. His attire consists of a long furry coat with mottled ends tied near the top, which he wears on top of a light colored tabard decorated with a dark hem that's tied around his waist with a black belt. White underpants and black boots. Personality Despite his status as the Academy's president, the King appears to be a rather carefree and childish type of person who does not really like it when the students show him excessive respect. He prefers talking with his students in almost equal terms, specifically Blade. He's a gossiper who enjoys spying on Rosewood's students in order to find out the school's hearsay's, as evidently seen when he was peeking at Blade and Arnest from around the corner while they were talking. He likes teasing the children for all kinds of stuff that could possibly make them feel uncomfortable, especially love. However, despite his frivolous nature, the King has a more serious side, as described by his own actions when he decided to alter some of the Academy's curriculum and fundamental principals. He can also be described as a person with morals since he didn't readily give the information Blade needed, he had to earn it. Relationships Blade King seems to have a strong friendship with Blade, hinting on numerous occasions that they are old friends. He personally admitted Blade into the academy and was present during his entrance exam. However, King is rather goofy and childlike around Blade, having a habit of teasing him by calling him "Hero Blade" or joking about his relationship with Arnest, which aggravates Blade greatly. House of Flaming King seems to be familiar with the House of Flaming, as he recognized Arnest as a member from it. He also said that Arnest's father, the General of Flaming, has been of great help to him once in the past, which further extends the relationship between the royalty and the house. History As stated by him, in the past, the General of Flaming has been of great help to him, and has told him about his daughter numerous times. At some point during the current academic year, and unbeknownst to Arnest, King fired the previous president of Rosewood Academy and took the position for himself. The reasons behind this however are currently unknown. Plot Transfer Student Arc Whilst Arnest hung on her confusion, King appears in front of the girls' restroom, scolding Blade for "teasing" the ladies. Blade states that he doesn't know what that is and King proceeds to explain that the girls' restroom is a sacred domain which men are not allowed to enter. Arnest now kneeling before him states her name and affiliation to the House of Flaming. However, King asks her to raise her head since he had no interest in a girl prostrating to him in a place like this, retreating that after. He then informs her that her father was once of great help to him and that he heard many things about her. to help Blade.]] King proceeds to explain why he is at Rosewood Academy saying that he is the new president. To test Arnest's "superiority" he asks her to help Blade (whom he enrolled to the academy himself) out with his daily school life. Before leaving, he tells Arnest about Blade's outstanding performance in both his written and practical exams, earning him a spot in the Top-Grade of the academy. The same Grade which Arnest tops. Asmodeus Arc A few days later, King arranges a tournament for the students to compete against one another, telling them that the winner will get the chance to fight "the hero" much to Blade's annoyance. Later that day, he is seen eavesdropping on Blade and Arnest's conversation but is noticed once Arnest left by Blade who forces him out of the shadows. King teases Blade saying that he got rejected much to the latter's annoyance, wondering if that's the type of girl Blade goes for while being strangled by the boy. Blade asks if he knows anything about Arnest which King, much to his fancy, teases him more by asking why he's interested. He comments on youth and its urges and then states that he will not give away information about his students so carelessly. However, he does give Blade the key to the Royal Library of Banned Literature, saying that he might find all what he needs to know in the underground library, warning him of some obstacles he may encounter. Trivia *There is a confusion regarding King's name, as his name is King (キング Kingu), his title is The King (国王 Kokuō) and in some cases he's simply referred to as king (王 Ō). *In a recent popularity poll made by Shin Araki, King shared the first spot with Claire for the most popular side character in the series, with 14 points. *When first introduced, King was not recognized by all the other students beside Arnest, which could indicate that he has not shown himself to public before. Quotes *(To Blade): "Knowledge is not something that can be obtained so easily, but it is something in which various obstacles must be overcome before your journey ends." References Navigation Category:Rosewood Academy Staff and Board Category:Male Characters Category:Royalty Category:Characters